The disclosures herein relate in general to information processing systems and in particular to a method and system for installing files in a computing system.
An installation file (e.g. an .MSI file for Microsoft Windows Installer software) can specify a process for installation of an associated computer software application in a computing system (e.g. on a hard disk of the computing system). According to a previous technique, in order to revise (e.g. customize) the installation process, the installation file is revised before initiating the installation process for the installation file""s associated software application. Nevertheless, a shortcoming of such a technique is that individual revision of a large number of installation files (especially before initiating the installation processes) is tedious and inefficient
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system for installing files in a computing system, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a method and system for installing files in a computing system, in which an installation process can be revised (e.g. customized) without always individually revising an installation file before initiating the installation process for the installation file""s associated software application.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides for at least one computer-readable medium for storing information in a computing system. The information includes at least one installation file. The installation file includes at least one first instruction and at least one table. Also, the information includes at least one programmable file. The programmable file includes at least one second instruction. The programmable file is specified by the first instruction. A computing device is for executing an installation program in response to the installation file for installing at least a portion of the information onto the computing system. In response to the first instruction, the computing device executes the programmable file for revising the table in response to which the computing device executes the installation program.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that (a) various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome, and (b) an installation process can be revised (e.g. customized) without always individually revising an installation file before initiating the installation process for the installation file""s associated software application.